


14 Years

by gilestel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2018 bygil-estel





	14 Years

  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In This Life You'll Come Live With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328332) by [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544)
  * [Meet the Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386139) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)
  * [If you need me, I’ll be there](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656235) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)
  * [SHELLHEAD - Make the Most of What You Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989219) by [RawWriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting)




End file.
